Go!
by Pumpkin Zucchini
Summary: Zoro and Robin have a Pokemon battle. Obviously AU.


I might write more Strawhat Pokemon Trainer stuff later. Hmmmhm.

* * *

"The man stands tall, his forehead creased into a scowl as he observes his opponent. On the opposite side of the field, the woman smirks ever so slightly as the man begins to wield an aura of irritation and-"

"Dammit Usopp, stop narrating!" Zoro hollered.

"Kekeke!" Usopp's Nuzleaf snickered at Zoro. Usopp chuckled nervously and held his hands up.

"If you _want _to start the battle, quit fooling around." Nami crossed her arms and tapped her feet impatiently. "We need to get moving again before it gets dark. The next city is pretty far." She scooped up her Meowth, which Luffy's Aipom had been chasing around.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Zoro grinned, wielding a pokeball. Robin merely smiled and prepared to throw out her pokeball.

"Yubashiri!"

"Espeon."

"Yaaay! Pokemon battle!" Luffy cheered. Chopper laughed with glee, clinging to the back of his Stantler.

"You can have the first move." Zoro offered.

"Of course. Quick Attack." Robin called. Espeon dashed forward and headbutted Yubashiri right in the chest. The Scyther slid back a few inches and grunted, but hardly any damage was dealt.

"Go Robin-chwan! Kick the marimo's ass!" Sanji shouted from the sidelines, his Hitmonlee and Blaziken whooping right alongside him.

"SHUT UP, DARTBOARD!" Zoro yelled. "Yubashiri, Fury Cutter!"

"Dodge, Espeon."

The Sun pokemon leapt backwards but yelped when the tip of Yubashiri's scythe cut it across the muzzle. Yubashiri took the advantage and swung its other scythe, sending Espeon crashing to the ground.

"BLAZIKEN! BLAZE BLAZE!" Blaziken roared in evident anger, spitting fire.

"SCYTHER SCYTHER SCYYYTHE!" Yubashiri screeched. The two pokemon began to squabble as Robin's Espeon shakily stood back up.

"Shit, Sanji, tell your damn perverted chicken to stop distracting Yubashiri!" Zoro yelled.

"You can't stop the love, you heartless Primeape!" Sanji answered. "Go Robin-chan!"

"Espeon, Psybeam."

"SCY!" Scyther cried out as a beam of psychic energy blasted it right in the face while it was still distracted.

"Quite unsportsmanlike, Miss Robin!" Brook called, his Dusknoir and Shedinja hanging in the shadows of the surrounding trees. Luffy's Aipom was chattering excitedly, dashing in circles beneath them.

Robin shrugged and opened her mouth to give another command before Zoro cut her off.

"Quick Yubashiri, X-Scissor!"

"Future Sight." Robin hastily ordered. Espeon's eyes flashed and a brief glow surrounded the Scyther before it was sliced by a lightning fast X-Scissor that splashed the dirt with blood.

"BLAAAZE!" Blaziken dashed onto the field before Hitmonlee could hold it back and began screeching in Yubashiri's face. Yubashiri growled and wielded its scythes threateningly.

"DAMMIT, MARIMO!" Sanji yelled, stomping his feet in frustration.

"Sanji-kun, stay out of their pokemon battle!" Nami said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Blaziken, get off the field!"

Blaziken muttered dejectedly to itself and trudged off. Sanji sat back down beside Usopp, who was ignoring the battle for the most part and instead opting to craft more exploding Apricorns.

"I'll heal Espeon!" Chopper said, holding tight onto Stantler as it trotted over to Espeon. Chopper carefully cradled the Sun pokemon in his arms and Stantler trotted back to the sidelines where the rest of the group was sitting.

"You still feeling confident, woman?" Zoro called.

"There's still three left." Robin smiled, tapping the pokeballs clipped to her belt. She plucked one off and pressed the button in the center. "Let's see how you fare against my Metagross."

"You forgot, my pokemon can cut through anything, even steel and rock pokemon. Type advantages won't help you here." Zoro's grin grew wider along with his self-assurance.

"And that's one down for you." Robin nodded.

"Huh?" Zoro's eyes widened as the Scyther was suddenly flung into the air by a purple glow that subsequently slammed it back into the dirt. Yubashiri lay there, eyes spinning.

"You forgot, Espeon's Future Sight was still in effect."

"Go onee-san!" Nami cheered, Meowth and Sableye off somewhere behind her digging in the ground.

"Gotta pick up the pace, Zoro-bro!" Franky leaned forward, eagerly following the battle with his eyes.

Zoro growled and reached for another pokeball. "I won't get caught off guard this time. Kitetsu, go!"

"Yay Zoro! Kitetsu!" Luffy waved his arms in the air. "And Robin, too!"

"Aipom Ai!" Aipom agreed, wrapping its tail around Luffy's head.

The Metagross calmly observed the Gallade on the other side of the field. Kitetsu extended its elbow blades and swung them through the air.

"So now we're both at a type disadvantage." Robin noted.

"Not really. Kitetsu, Fire Punch!"

"Protect." The Gallade's flaming fist bounced harmlessly off of Metagross' shiny body. "Ah, I'd nearly forgotten about our visit to the Move Tutor back in Jaya City. How silly of me."

"Yeah, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. I know that move won't protect your Metagross forever, either. Kitetsu, Confuse Ray!"

"Metagross, return." Robin recalled the Iron Leg pokemon back in its pokeball.

"Hey!" Zoro sputtered indignantly. "Are you chickening out of this battle, woman?"

"It's perfectly fine to switch in pokemon during a battle, Zoro." Nami sighed. "Every good strategist knows how to utilize it properly."

"Nice move, Nico Robin!" Franky pumped his fists in the air. Machamp, Electivire, and Magmortar were all mimicking his movements so the four of them made it appear as if they were a group of pistons.

"Milotic, your turn." Robin said as the massive Tender pokemon appeared on the field.

"That won't work, either! Kitetsu knows enough moves to take out pokemon of any type! Thunderpunch!" Zoro called out.

"Then perhaps a different means of offense is in order. Milotic, Attract!"

Kitetsu suddenly halted, crackling fist poised inches away from the Milotic's shimmery scales. His eyes took on a glazed look and he threw himself down before the Milotic, swooning with hearts fluttering around him.

"GAAH! YOU TURNED HIM INTO A SANJI!" Zoro clutched his short hair.

"OI!" Sanji yelled.

"Just to be safe, Aqua Ring and Safeguard." Robin said. Milotic let out a melancholy cry and shimmering threads wove around it, forming an intangible shield.

"Get up, Kitetsu! Get up, dammit!" Zoro roared.

"Uwah! So romantic!" Franky sniffled.

"Machaaaa!" Machamp sobbed, pulling in Electivire and Magmortar close to him. Magmortar seemed genuinely irritated and ready to burn its emotional comrades.

"Rain Dance!" Robin said, taking advantage of Kitetsu's incapacitation as much as possible. Small storm clouds suddenly rolled in from seemingly nowhere in the spotless blue sky and began to shower rain down upon them.

"Kyaaah! Robeeen!" Nami shrieked, dashing for the trees. Meowth and Sableye halted their treasure hunt, hissed at the rain, and joined Nami in the shelter of the treetops. Blaziken and Magmortar ran to the edge of the woods as well.

"Hahaaa! Everything's all wet!" Luffy danced, clapping his hands.

"Yoho! And just as I was about to comment on the lovely weather!" Brook held up his bony hands, enjoying the cool water.

"The bandages are getting wet!" Chopper shrieked. He quickly crawled beneath Stantler, who didn't seem bothered by the rain at all.

"KITETSU!" Zoro bellowed to no avail over the sound of the rain.

"Hydro Pump!" Robin said loudly. To Zoro's horror, Milotic spat out a jet of water that had more force than a firehose straight at Gallade. Kitetsu, still under the effects of Attract, flew above Zoro's head and was slammed into a tree. Zoro cursed under his breath and recalled the unconscious Blade pokemon.

"Dammit…" Zoro muttered. The next pokeball he pulled out had a black top, instead of the traditional red. "I haven't trained this one as much and he's still pretty wild… let's go, Shuusui!"

The rain finally let up just as Shuusui was summoned onto the field in a white glow.

"Your new pokemon?" Robin raised her eyebrow. Everyone in their traveling group knew how much problems Zoro had with controlling Shuusui.

"It's worth a try. Shuusui, Night Slash!" Zoro commanded. The Absol glanced back at him lazily and began to rub its face with a paw.

"Milotic, Toxic."

Hissing puddles of poisonous goop began to seep up from beneath the ground. Shuusui hopped away, evading each one easily.

"Ice Beam."

"Shuusui, Night Slash!" Zoro shouted again. Instead of dodging and attacking, however, Shuusui merely stood its ground and allowed the attack to consume it. "Shit, what's the matter with you?"

"Don't get frustrated quite yet." Robin held up a hand and narrowed her eyes as the cold air blew away. "Yes, as I'd suspected. Absol had used Detect to protect itself."

Shuusui sprung without warning and landed a clean attack- Psycho Cut- right across Milotic's serpentine body.

"Oi! I didn't give any commands!" Zoro yelled. Milotic closed its eyes as Aqua Ring slowly healed the wound.

Shuusui attacked again, this time whipping its head back and forth. The dark blade on its head fired off a succession of Razor Winds, cutting the Tender pokemon several times.

"If you want to play that way." Zoro growled. "Shuusui! Swords Dance!"

The Absol paused and looked back at its new trainer. To Zoro's satisfaction, Shuusui nodded, having understood Zoro's plan, and concentrated. Vague images of blades danced around the Absol as its power steadily rose.

"Milotic, Recover."

"Now, Shuusui, Night Slash!"

"Ab-sol!" Shuusui leapt at the Milotic, and vanished before reappearing behind it. Hardly any seconds passed before an enormous gash suddenly split open below the serpentine pokemon's head, spurting blood.

"Well played." Robin smiled, recalling Milotic. "You recall my second smartest pokemon, correct? Metagross."

"We got this, Shuusui." Zoro said confidently. Shuusui growled softly and puffed out its chest.

"Robin-chan, you can beat his marimo ass!" Sanji cheered.

"This is getting pretty good, bros." Franky grinned, his three pokemon nodding and rubbing their callused hands together in anticipation.

"Ah, yes, I remember that time I fought Rayquaza _and _Kyogre _and _Groudon at the same time… Nuzleaf, Phanpy and I had a pretty hard time, but it was actually easy since we had Jirachi helping us…" Usopp said absentmindedly, tinkering with the Poffin maker while Phanpy rolled around in the dirt with Luffy's Aipom.

"Oooh! Jirachi?" Chopper turned away from the battle.

"Yup… then we found Mew. Or was it Mewtwo? Oh, right, it was Lugia!" Usopp said, Chopper's eyes sparkling. Stantler huffed and pawed the dirt.

"Shuusui, Night Slash!"

"Metagross, Reflect."

Shuusui's attack was blocked by a shield of psychic energy. The Iron Leg pokemon hardly blinked at the impact.

"Agility."

Zoro's eyes widened as Metagross began to blur, as if it were a holographic image. "Shuusui, get out of the way!"

"Absol!" the Disaster pokemon snarled at Zoro, not bothering to move.

"GGRAH!" Metagross roared, suddenly appearing above Shuusui. Before the Absol could react, it was pummeled into the ground with a powerful Hammer Arm. Dirt sprayed everywhere, obscuring the trainer's vision.

"Damn it…" Zoro muttered. Metagross stepped back, revealing a deep crater where Shuusui's limp body lay.

"Haha! Take that, marimo!" Sanji pumped a fist in the air. Hitmonlee chuckled in his silent way.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro took deep breaths, calming himself down. "Okay. You, woman, don't get so confident yet."

"When did I?" Robin smiled, fingering her last pokeball.

"This is it. I'm going to win this one!" Zoro said, throwing out his final pokeball. "Wado!"

"Metagross, hold up that Reflect." Robin quietly said, both trainer and pokemon observing their last opponent with keen eyes. "Be prepared."

"Bulking up your defense won't work this time." Zoro said. "Screech, Wado."

The Sceptile let out high pitched soundwaves from its open mouth. Metagross wavered slightly, its eyes twitching.

"OI!" Sanji roared, trying to comfort Nami's Meowth, who had fallen over from the Screech.

"Hat's ears hurt." Luffy said to no one in particular, his face smothered by his panicked Aipom who had chosen to cling onto his head.

"Now's our chance!" Zoro yelled, ignoring the grumbling from the sidelines. Only Dusknoir and Shedinja seemed unaffected. "Wado, Earthquake!"

"Magnet Rise, quick."

"Leaf Blade!"

"Protect."

"Drain Punch!"

"Evade."

"Damn it, woman, stop that!" Zoro seethed, his ears red. "Can't you at least _try _attacking?"

"If you insist. Metagross, Psychic."

"Scep-!" Wado cried out in surprise as it was thrust up into the air and slammed into the ground by an invisible force. Metagross rumbled, trying to maintain Reflect at the same time. Nevertheless, the shield flickered.

"Concentrate, Wado." Zoro closed his eyes. Wado nodded in understanding and leapt back, its fists beginning to glow.

"Focus Punch?" Robin asked, not at all alarmed. "Hm. I suppose it wouldn't be much fun if we just finished you off right now. Metagross, Iron Defense. Keep that Reflect up."

"Hmm." Metagross hummed, the purple shield turning more opaque.

"NOW!" Zoro shouted.

"!" the Sceptile dashed forward and slammed its fists into the shield. For a moment, it seemed as if the Reflect would hold, but it suddenly shattered. The Iron Leg pokemon groaned as the Focus Punch connected in the center of its X.

"Okay! X-Scissor!"

Robin frowned slightly as the Sceptile slashed at her pokemon with its leaf blades, but she didn't say anything. Metagross was still dazed from the recent blow.

"Keep hammering at it, Wado!" Zoro clenched his fists as if willing his own power into Sceptile.

"Iron Defense is quite an assist." Brook noted, absentmindedly petting his Shedinja.

_He's right_, Zoro thought to himself, _but nothing was done about its special defense. _"Wado. Stop."

"Oh?" Robin raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Heh. Frenzy Plant."

"Ah." Robin nodded in acknowledgement as thorny vines sprouted from the ground, wrapping around Metagross's massive body. "Icy Wind."

"The hell?"

"Move Tutor." Robin reminded him.

"Whatever." Zoro shook his head. "Keep going, Wado! It's almost down!"

Metagross blew out streams of ice. Several vines around it froze and snapped, but a dozen more quickly sprung up to replace them. Wado roared and the vines threw the massive pokemon off the field, narrowly missing their campsite.

"ZORO, YOU IDIOT!" Nami screamed.

"WE BEAT IT, DIDN'T WE?" Zoro shouted back. Wado scowled at Nami and crossed its arms defiantly. Her Meowth hissed at Wado, fur bristling.

"Good job." Robin smiled, recalling her Metagross. She tossed her last pokeball from hand to hand, as if pondering. "I wonder…"

"What?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"If your Sceptile is stronger than my Alakazam." Robin pressed the button and a stream of light emerged from it, solidifying into the Psi pokemon. It regarded Wado with a stern expression that was neither fearful nor condescending.

"I'm sure Wado is. X-Scissor!"

"Disable."

The Forest Pokemon's leaf blades suddenly stopped glowing with gathered energy. It stopped, puzzled.

"Damn it." Zoro growled. "Wado, try Night Slash."

"Kinesis, and Hyper Beam."

"Go, Wado, don't stop!" Zoro shouted. Alakazam held up its spoons. There was a flash and Wado veered off to the side, eyes spinning. It slashed at nothing and looked around, seemingly confused. Without wasting any time, Robin's Alakazam sent off an enormous beam of pure white energy blasting straight at the Sceptile with unmatched speed.

When the light subsided, Wado was on the ground, knocked out cold.

Robin had won. Alakazam didn't even have a scratch on it.

"Good battle." Zoro said grudgingly, recalling his fallen Sceptile.

"It was fun." Robin agreed. Her Alakazam drifted off to sit in the air beside Brook's Dusknoir, who was idly playing with a tiny Shadow Ball between its hands.

"If your Espeon didn't use that Future Sight, I would have won." Zoro huffed, walking off the field to grab a bottle of sake.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Robin shrugged.

"That was wonderful, Robin-chan!~" Sanji noodled. "I knew you would win!"

"Alright, let's get moving again." Nami ordered. Chopper quickly healed Metagross with a Full Restore and their duffel bags were loaded onto it. Luffy called Aipom from the tree where it was napping and Sanji put out the tiny little campfire that had been diligently burning.

"I wonder what we're going to find in the next city!" Luffy said excitedly, bouncing around the traveling group.

"Perhaps more powerful trainers." Brook suggested. Shedinja floated above his head like some sort of halo.

"Then more training is in order." Zoro said, looking down at the four pokeballs in his hand.

"Are you suggesting a rematch?" Robin smirked ever so slightly, walking beside her Metagross.

Zoro grinned. "You're on."


End file.
